A new Vampire in town
by Geek of Zik
Summary: Bony s'est parfaitement intégrée dans la famille Cullen. Mais elle as un passé. Le genre passé que l'on n'oublie pas. Le genre de passé que l'on ferait mieux d'oublier. Et quand les fantômes du passé revienne, il faut toujours s'attendre au pire...
1. Mon passé

Bonjour les gens !

Voili voilou, ma première fic... J'espère honnêtement qu'elle vous plaira. Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs malheureusement.

Si vous vous dites "ah non, c un pave, je le lis pas" je vous rassure, seul le premier chapitre est ainsi. Le reste s'eclairci largement ^^

Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait !

Cette histoire est une dédicace spéciale a ma meilleure amie avec qui jai passe les meilleurs moments de ma vie

* * *

POV. Bony

J'ai rejoint le clan Cullen depuis... 3 ans maintenant ? Peut être plus. Le temps est difficile a évaluer lorsqu'on est immortelle. Encore plus quand on se sent bien. Ils mont héberges et m'ont réellement traitées comme leur propre fille. Ces gens que je ne connaissais pas m'ont donner un semblant d'enfance qui as remplacé ce que j'avais eu avant... J'ai a moitie oublie ce qui c passe avant maintenant. Et c tant mieux d'ailleurs. Aucun regret a oublier la partie mortelle de mon existence. A part quelques ami(e)s cher(e)s, qui me manque énormément.

Je me présente brièvement peut être. Je m'appelle Bony. J'avais un autre nom mais je l'ai oublié. J'ai été transforme en vampire a l'age de 16 ans. Le jour de mon anniversaire. J'avais fumer et bu plus que de raison, et, avec des potes musicos on était sorti dans la rue vers 3h du mat' pour faire un bœuf dans la rue, histoire de casser les couilles d'un max de gens.

On avait réussi. Très bien réussi. Tellement bien réussi que un mec aux yeux rouges était venu nous voir pour nous menacer si on fermait pas notre gueule. La mienne étant un peu grande quand j'ai bu, j'ai été le voir, pour lui dire qu'on en avait rien a foutre de ce qu'il disait. Il l'a mal pris évidemment. Et m'a mordu. La plupart de mes potes ont pris peur et se sont barrés, y compris le junkie bad boy que j'aimais. Sauf 2 en fait. Moi j'étais écroulée par terre , a me tenir le cou, en plein milieu d'une place, a 3h du matin, et eux ils se cassaient le cul à aller chercher tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me maintenir en vie. Ils ont appelé une ambulance, m'ont chercher de l'eau, panser ma blessure...

Mais ça n'a servi a rien. L'ambulance est arrive trop tard, et ils m'ont laissée pour morte. Je ne leur en veux pas. Moi aussi je croyais être morte, avec toute la souffrance que j'ai enduré. Mais finalement, je me suis réveillée. Mon premier réflexe a été d'avoir soif. Comme tout les jeunes vampires. Mais je ne voulais pas de sang humain. Ce n'était pas que mon sens moral me l'interdisait, mais mon corps n'en voulait pas. Maintenant que je suis chez Carlisle, il m'a appris que ct a cause du taux trop élevé de THC dans mon sang au moment ou je me suis fait mordre. C vrai que je suis tout le temps relax. Du coup, c pas mal.

J'ai vite compris que cet événement, dont je n'avais pas tout a fais compris la nature encore, m'avais isolé du reste de la société. J'ai donc agis en conséquence, en me retirant dans une grande foret qui se trouvait non loin de Portland. On peut dire qu'a l'époque, me vie était constitué de chasse et de sang pur, n'est ce pas (note de l'auteur : j'espère que vous comprendrez le jeu de mot). De temps en temps, un humain venait sur mon territoire et j'essayai, naïve comme j'étais, d'aller lui faire la conversation (la vie sociale me manquait). Évidemment, le pauvre monsieur s'enfuyait la queue entre les jambes.

Je pris réellement conscience du changement qui s'était opéré quand je vis mon reflet pour la première fois dans un miroir. D'un point de vue objectif, j'étais plutôt jolie, humaine, même si je ne m'aimais pas. J'étais devenue magnifique. Mes longs cheveux bruns resplendissait plus que jamais, j'étais devenue gracieuse, perdant les quelques kilos qui me complexait lorsque j'étais humaine. Mon teint ressortait, et mon nez s'était encore affiné. Mon visage me semblait un peu moins carre qu'avant et j'aurais JURE avoir pris des hanches et de la poitrine.

Me voir dans ce miroir a été un choc, si différente, m'a bouleverse. Mes yeux, rouges comme des rubis, m'ont fait réellement prendre conscience de ce que j'étais devenue. Une vampire. J'ai eu une véritable crise d'identité. J'ai cherché a me suicider par tous les moyens possible et inimaginable. Chaque tentative ratée me désespérait encore plus. J'errai dans la nature, pendant de long mois. Interminables mois. Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai passer a essayer de me suicider.

Et venu ce jour, finalement. Je me préoccupais de savoir comment j'allais me tuer ce jour la, en me promenant le long d'une falaise escarpé. Le vent, qui soufflait dans mon dos, me suppliai de me jeter dans le vide. Les pierres, en bas, attirait irrémédiablement mon corps vers la mer en dessous. Bon Dieu, qu'ils avaient l'air tranchant. Une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air. Un peu écœurante. Ainsi c donc ça l'odeur de la mort, m'étais-je dis.

Et j'avais saute. J'étais sure de réussir mon coup cette fois. Les rochers allaient m'empaler. Fin de l'histoire. J'étais heureuse et en paix avec moi même. Je considère cet acte comme celui de ma vrai mort.

-Putain mais... Imbécile !

Cette voix grave avait tonitrué juste au moment ou j'avais sauté. Mes oreilles ont entendu des pieds sauter de la falaise. Ces pieds fonçaient vers moi, a une vitesse plus grande que celle a laquelle je descendais vers ma mort. Ils se stabilisèrent au niveau de mes miens et un bras brûlant me saisi l'épaule :

-Mais t'es TARE ou quoi ? Me crièrent les pieds

J'ouvris les yeux :

-Laisse moi mourir, s'il te plaît.

C alors que je le vis. Et la, je n'ai plus eu envie de mourir. Il était grand, baraqué, la peau mate, et les yeux d'un marron profond. Et il me regardai comme si il se souciait de moi. Pour moi, ça a été un moment magique. Que quelqu'un puisse se soucier de moi, ct incroyable. L'échange de regard n'a duré que 1 seconde. Mais il a suffi pour donner du sens a ma vie. Et c la que j'ai heurté la pierre. J'ai perdu connaissance.

* * *

J'espere que ca vous as plu ! Laissez des reviews, meme si c mechant, tant que c constructif. Je cherche vraiment a m'ameliorer pour pouvoir donner le meilleur de moi meme !

M.


	2. Seth, vérité ou imaginaire ?

Me revoici pour un second chapitre ! Je pense essayer de carburer a 1 chapitre par semaine histoire des les bouchonner un peu !

Si je peux plus, je le ferais evidemment. Mais sachez que je m'engage a la finir ! Lisez donc en paix !

Meme regles pour les reviews que pour le dernier chapitre ! Vous aimes tous !

M.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pov Bony

-Allô, réveille toi, tu es en train de t'endormir dans ton assiette !

J'ouvre les yeux. La cantine de Forks. Un flash-back dans la cantine. Tiens, je m'y attendais pas a celle la.

-Désolé Alice, m'excusais-je platement.

-Tu pensais a Seth ? Demanda celle ci.

-Oui entre autres, souris-je doucement.

-C pas ce soir que tu sors avec lui ? Tu y va a partir de quelle heure ? Demanda Bella

-Je pars directement après les cours, plus vite je serais avec lui et mieux ça sera.

-Vous formez un très beau couple. Renchérit Edward. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il ne s'est pas imprégné de toi.

-... Merci de me le rappeler, dis-je d'un ton amer.

-En tout cas, tu diras a Jacob bonjour de ma part, et tu dis bien a Nessie qu'elle reviens quand elle veut, ajouta Bella.

-Si je les vois, je leur ferai passer le message.

Bon, OK, en réalité, je m'en foutais un peu de Jacob et Renesmée. Jacob était gentil certes, mais Nessie avait lâché ses parents il y a 3 ans, partant s'installer avec l'indien, ne leur donnant aucune nouvelle. A mes yeux, elle ne valait pas plus qu'un reste de bière chaude le lendemain d'une fête bien arrosée.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, revoir Seth. C'était lui qui m'avait sauvé, ce fameux jour...

* * *

-Réveille toi, nom de dieu ! Abandonne pas ! Disais la belle voix

-Elle peut mourir comme ça ? Demanda une autre voix un peu plus lointaine.

-Elle as pas été cramée... A priori non... S'avança timidement une autre voix.

-Mais laisser crever cette sangsue ! Cria une voix féminine.

-Tas tjs pas changer, Leah. Dis voix n°2.

-J'ai changer concernant les Cullen. Et encore. Je hais les autres. Répondit la dénommée Leah.

-Moi je dis, elle est trop mignonne pour la laisser crever. Dis voix n°3

-TA GUEULE EMBRY, fis la jolie voix

-Mais Seth ! Se défendit-il

Seth ? Joli prénom... Mais pas aussi beau que celui qui le portait. Je voulais le regarder encore une fois. J'ouvris les yeux.

IL était de nouveau penché sur moi. IL me regardait. Je l'ai regardé. Je LUI ai souris. IL m'a souri. Un véritable soleil.

-Bonjour toi, m'avait il lancé.

* * *

-Bonjour toi !

-Seth !

La fin des cours avait enfin sonné. Je m'étais précipité dehors aussi vite que possible tout en gardant des vitesses humaines, et m'était jetée dans les bras de Seth qui m'attendait sur sa 1200 Bandit. Après l'avoir embrasse fougueusement, accroché a lui, les pieds autour de la taille pendant plusieurs minutes, je descendis et le regardai. Il était aussi beau que le premier jour.

-Comment se sont passer les cours ? Me demanda -t'il

-Mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'as manqué.

Il me souris, et je retrouvai le même sourire que la première fois.

-Aller, monte, je t'emmène !

-Ou ça ? Demandais je, pleine de curiosité

-Tu verra bien, petit ange !

-Dis moi !

-Mets ton casque Bony, me sourit il innocemment.

Bon dieu que je l'aime.

Nous partîmes en direction de Seattle, sur son énorme moto. Cela me rappela encore le début de ma nouvelle vie... (N.d.A : désole encore un flash-back. Je promet c l'avant dernier, après le passé de Bony sera (plus ou moins) planté)

* * *

-VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

-Sam...

-Il a raison Seth, elle ne fais pas partie des Cullen. Elle as été sur notre territoire, elle ne doit pas en repartir.

-Jacob, tu as été le premier a défendre Renesmée, et je t'ai soutenu, fait la même chose pour moi ! Expliquait mon protecteur

-Elle faisait partie des Cullen ! Se défendit le-dit Jacob.

-Regarde ses yeux ! Elle est végétarienne ! Elle ne mérite pas la mort ! Je l'emmène chez Carlisle.

Il démarra sa moto au kick, et commença a partir devant le nez de ses camardes.

-SETH ! Hurla Sam tel un loup enragé.

L'expression n'aurait mieux su s'adapter a la situation. Sam bondit, et se transforma en énorme loup. Ça aurait du me surprendre, mais j'étais dans un état second. Je ne sais pas si il était du a Seth ou a ma « mort », mais je suis resté indifférente. Dans le genre « Tiens, un loup. ».

-Sam, pousse toi !

-Seth. Je m'en occupe, dis Jacob

Le grand Indien imita Sam, et une lutte s'engagea. Seth profita de la faille que lui procurait l'Alpha pour partir a toute vitesse sur sa moto.

-Ne te soucie pas d'eux, dis mon soleil, Ils ne sont pas méchants, juste un peu a cran. C comme ça quand il y a une menace.

J'en avais rien a faire de ce qu'il me disait. Le mouvement de ses lèvres était hypnotisant. Il rayonnai de chaleur et de gentillesse. C un miracle que je ne lui ais pas saute dessus.

* * *

-Tu es encore dans tes pensées ?

Un restaurant ? Encore un flash-back ? Faut croire que je me fais vieille. 2x dans la même journée, c rare.

-Comment on est arrivé la ? Lui demandai-je.

-A moto et depuis 5 minutes maintenant, chère colombe.

Autant de temps ? Décidément, je vieillis. J'espère juste que ça ne s'est pas trop vu.

-Ça va mon amour ? Tu sembles bizarre.

-Je pensais a toi, désolé.

-Tu penses a quoi sur moi ? Dit il

Je lui répondis par un innocent sourire. Je pris la carte :

-Tu vas manger quoi ?


	3. Tu as OSE faire ça ?

Salut salut !

Les 3 premiers chapitres sont tres tres rapprochés, je m'en excuse, ca ne sera pas tjs comme ca, mais pour raison personelles, j'aurai 2 semaines de break pendant lesquels je ne peux pas écrire. Alors je vous gate de mes pitits chapitres fait rien que pour vos beaux yeux !

Pour ceux qui se sont poses la question, Shity project est un groupe qui existe bel et bien, mais ne le cherchez pas sur internet, personne ne les connai. L'idéal c d'aller sur leur facebook ^^. Plus sérieusement, ces gars la sont bon, suivez les.

Quelques musiques :

Passages de la foret : My immortal-Evanescence

Passage du bad : Snuff-Slipknot

Passage d'Alice : Wake-Linkin park

* * *

Chapitre 3 : POV Bony

-Tu as aimer ton steak mon ange ?

-Saignant comme il fallait. Surtout avec le vin. Lui répondis je, tjs en l'admirant.

Nous échangeâmes un rapide baiser.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, me déclara il en me caressant la main.

-C vrai ? C quoi ? Demandais-je, excité par cette révélation.

-Quelque chose que tu appréciera. Me dis le bel homme, avant de s'adresser au serveur, Garçon ! Le « dessert » s'il vous plaît !

Décidément il m'intriguais. Mais j'étais loin d'être conne. Je sentais la bague a plein nez. Je me préparai a pleurer de plaisir. Je ne rêvais que de ça, depuis bientôt 3 ans.

-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, chantonnai une voix derrière moi.

Le garçon arriva avec un gâteau rouge, sur lequel était planté 21 bougies. Le chiffre m'étonna. J'avais donc 21 ans ?

-C ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, me dis Seth avec son sourire colgate.

-Non, c dans 3 jours, mais c gentil.

Mon amoureux sorti une enveloppe en papier kraft du sac qu'il avait posé au sol en arrivant. Il en sorti une grande feuille, et commença a lire :

-Née le 10 avril 1991, au Portland Shriners Hospital, De Liliane Fen...

Je le coupai avant qu'il aille plus loin.

-C quoi ce truc !

-J'ai remarqué que a chaque fois que l'on parlait de ton passé, tu te refermais. J'ai pense que tu l'avais oublie, me dit il sans se départir de son sourire de merde, alors j'ai cherche des informations, et j'ai re découvert toute ta vie.

Il me tendit l'enveloppe. Je bouillais. Je lui avait pourtant dis plusieurs fois, a cet imbécile que mon passé m'encombrait et que j'étais mieux sans !

-Tiens, cadeau. Osa il me dire.

Se fut trop. Je vis rouge. Je lui pris des mains, le plantai dans mon gâteau et vidai le reste de mon verre de vin dessus, avant de foutre les bougies dessus. Il prit flamme instantanément.

-Voila ce que j'en fais de ton cadeau. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir.

Je parti du restaurant de la manière la plus froidement possible, sans lui laisser le temps de me rattraper. Vous vous attendez peut être a ce qu'un flash-back vous raconte mon passe a ce moment, mais non. Ça serai faiblesse de ma part. Et il est hors de question que je vous raconte la raison de mon mal-être actuel. Des problèmes avec mes parents. Des problèmes avec les mecs. De violence...

Je me relâche ce n'est pas bien. Je ne ferais pas ce flash-back.

J'étais très en colère contre Seth. Des souvenirs douloureux étaient revenu par sa faute. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fais, tellement ces plaies étaient vives et douloureuses.

Je fonçais droit dans la nuit, abattant tout les arbres sur mon passage. Tant pis pour les oiseaux. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Ils remplaçaient Seth. A cet instant, j'avais juste envie de le démolir. Et la foret est un bon moyen de se calmer.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Des pas. Trop lourd pour être celui d'un Vampire. Trop léger pour être ceux de Seth ou d'un loup. Je m'arrêtais. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. J'allais pas rentrer dans son petit jeu. J'étais pas d'humeur.

-Connard, joue pas avec mes nerfs ce soir. Lui lançais-je de ma voix la plus glaciale possible, Tire toi en vitesse, avant que je change d'avis, que je me retourne et que jte plante. Pigé ?

Il avait pigé. Il est parti en courant. J'aurais fais pareil a sa place. Quand je suis en colère, faut pas venir me faire chier su mon couloir. Y a trop d'arbres sur mon couloir. Opération destruction d'arbres.

-Alors, t'as bien déboiser ? Me lança Emmett de son fameux canapé dans lequel il restait vautré a longueur de journée.

-Ta gueule.

-Ça va, Bony ? Tu veux qu'on parle ? Me demanda Esmée.

-Merci Esmée, c gentil mais ça ira. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-C pas bon de tout garder pour toi, me fis remarquer Edward.

Oh coco tu commences a me taper sur le système.

-Edward... Pourrais tu me rappeler ce que je viens de dire a Esmée ? Indice, ct quelque chose qui disais que je ne voulais pas parler.

-Oh c bon, si tu le prends comme ça...

-Oui je le prends comme ça. Je v me faire du chanvre, venez pas me déranger.

Et je suis monté dans ma chambre, parfaitement consciente que je regretterai mon geste dans 5h mais je ne m'excuserai pas. Question de principe. Je suis trop tetue. Je le sais et n'ai aucunement envie de changer. De même pour Seth. Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas, j'attendrai que ce soit lui qui le fasse. C ma logique, et elle me va.

Arriver dans ma chambre, je me suis rouler un bon bedo. Quasiment que du pur. J'ai du mettre un peu de tabac pour la forme, mais je voulais me défoncer vite et bien. Après la première taf, je me mis en quête d'un bon cd. Ptete du system. Nan je les aies écoutes trop de fois. Je cherchais un peu plus profond dans mes CD quand soudain je suis tombe sur quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Sur la pochette se trouvait deux mains qui faisait un doigt a une merde sur fond noir. Au dessus était imprimé le nom du groupe. Shity Project. Le groupe de mes potes.

J'ai eu un bon moment d'hésitation. Soit je l'écoutais, Soit je le détruisais. Trop nostalgisant, il m'aurait trop rappelé mes amis... Comme une conne, je l'ai gardé. Je l'ai ouvert. A L'intérieur se trouvait un mot.

_Le tout premier album de Shity ! Pour toi ! __On t'aime tous Bony ! Clyde, Jerem, Dan et Kentin_

C PAS BADANT DU TOUT ! Je retirai une taf sur mon joint, et mis le CD. La douce musique grindcore envahit la pièce. De la bonne musique, un bon oinj, rien de tel...

Je me re-voyai dans le petit studio miteux de portland, avec tout mes potes. On enregistrai le cd. Clyde le chanteur déprimais dans un coin, trouvant que sa voix n'était pas géniale, les 2 guitaristes s'éclataient dans leurs coins en faisant des conneries, et je buvais une bière avec Kentin, le batteur. Que des bons moments... Les mecs vous êtes devenus quoi ? Clyde, où est passé ta connerie ? Jerem, Pourquoi as tu emmené ta bonne humeur avec toi ? Ton énergie manque Kentin. Quand a toi Dan, ta façon de nous remettre les pieds sur terre, où est elle passé ? Vous étiez les seules raison que j'avais de vivre a l'époque. Je donnerai cher pour être de nouveau avec vous.

Bon, stop le bad. J'ai arrêté le CD. Fallait que j'arrête de penser a eux ! Mes principales raisons de bad, c eux. J'aurais mieux fais de détruire le CD. Mais c trop tard maintenant, je ne peux plus le résoudre a le détruire. Je finis mon joint tranquillement. On toqua a ma porte.

-Ouais, quoi ?

-C Alice, je peux rentrer ?

-Hmf... Viens rentre. Mais juste toi. Personne d'autre.

Alice rentra. Elle huma l'air.

-Jamaïque. Aucun produit chimique. Ou est ce que tu as réussi a te dégoter quelque chose d'aussi bio ? Tout ce qu'on vend dans la rue a été coupé et recoupé.

-Bah, en Jamaïque. Tu veux tirer ?

-Pk pas...

Elle me prit littéralement le joint des mains, et tira dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'ai ris pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. On ce l'ai fait tourner un bon moment, juste en écoutant le CD de slipknot que j'avais mis, sans parler.

-T'as besoin de te changer les idées.

-Nan.

-Ca fait combien de temps que t pas sortie en tant que célibataires ?

-7 ans.

-7 ans de ta vie gachée, ma pauvre ! Faut que tu sorte !

-J'ai pas envie de sortir.

-Aller viens ! La chope de bière est a 1$50 ! Et pis la bas, ya des purs canons.

Elle savait trouver ses mots...


	4. Deux nouveaux garcons !

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !

Dans ce chapitre, nos deux héroïnes se prennent une bonne cuite comme il faut ! Je suis parti du principe que les vampires avaient la même réaction a l'alcool que les humains !

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, que j'ai bichonner avec soin pour vos petits yeux ! Tout vos commentaires négatifs comme positif, sont évidemment les bienvenus !

Mais je dois tout de même vous dires, il va y avoir une grande pause. De plus ou moins 2 semaines, et après je prendrai je pense le rythme de 1 chapitre par semaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : POV Bony

La soirée était énorme. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée. La musique était excellente, les mecs craquants ! Plusieurs on essayé de nous aborder, mais le niveau volait pas bien haut :

-Et zyva ! Mamzelle, comment t'es trop bonne !

Nan merci.

-Et Mamzelle, tu aurais pas une clope ?

Peut mieux faire.

-Tu aurais un petit numéro tas vu ?

Comment dire... NON.

-Je te paie un verre ?

Pour que tu mettes de l'exta dedans ? Ça ira. A un moment, les choses ont même failli dégénérer.

-Salut, avais dis un mec.

-Bonjour, avais répondu Alice après l'avoir regardé froidement de haut en bas en sirotant sa bière.

-Tu va bien ? avait il continué. Tu passe une bonne soirée et tout ?

-Nan parce que t'es la, avais je continué, sur le même ton que celui d'Alice.

Il me les brisait.

-Hé mademoiselle, sois polie quand je te cause tu me manque de respect la !

-Dans la mesure où tu le mérite, lança Alice.

-Qu'est ce qui as, tu cherche la merde ? Les filles comme toi, t'sais qu'est ce que j'en fais ?

Un autre mec qui nous regardait depuis le début de la soirée s'est approché de lui pendant qu'il parlait. Ce mec, plutôt petit, était taillé dans un V très discret, et ses muscles quoique long et nerveux étaient bels et biens existant. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir. L'autre était un grand renoi de 2m, avec des pecs aussi gros que mon poing. Petit vint se placer juste devant Relou, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Passe ton chemin.

-Qu'est ce tu m'dis la, gamin ? T'sais à qui tu parle ?

-Tu les fais chier. Tire toi. dis il, d'un ton exaspéré.

-Fais pas le malin avec moi connard, j'ai un gun moi, j'ai un gun !

Un sourire ironique et moqueur s'étala sur les lèvres de Petit. Il chuchota, d'une voix menaçante, suffisamment fort pour que Relou l'entende a peine.

-Ah ouais ? Vas y, sors le ton flingue... Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

-Zyva, je vais te killer toi, je vais te killer !

Petit se tourna vers nous, et nous dis d'un air excédé en surjouant son rôle de personne soulée :

-Et vous arrivez à le supporter ?

Dans un cri de rage, Relou balança un poing à Petit, dont le sourire moqueur n'avait fais qu'augmenter au fur et a mesure que l'énervement du grand renoi avait cru. Il l'intercepta, et j'aurai jurer qu'il jouissait quand il vis la mine déconfite de Relou. Et la, il lui donna un coup de poing d'une force mémorable. Relou vola a l'autre coté de la pièce, détruisant une table par la même occasion. Tout les gens se figèrent quelques instant. Et je crois que finalement, il devaient tous être plus bourrés les uns que les autres parce que en moins de 10 sec, ils avaient tous repris leurs danses stupides.

-Tain, J. ! cria le barman derrière nous, Tu peux pas te canaliser des fois ?

-Désolé Ed, je paierai, répondis Petit.

-T'as plutôt intérêt ouais !

J. se tourna vers nous.

-Désolé, il semblait vraiment vous souler, j'ai voulu vous débarrasser.

-Merci, dis Alice, Mais je l'aurais fais tôt ou tard même sans toi.

Je me contentai de sourire. Ce mec me mettait mal a l'aise.

-Ed ! appela J., 3 86 ici s'il te plait ! puis il nous dis, Laissez moi au moins me faire pardonner pour le dérangement. Je vous paie un verre et je disparais.

* * *

J'ai repris plus ou moins conscience dans un grand lit blanc. La lumière était éteinte, et ma main était posé sur un torse. Je me levai d'un seul coup et me mis a grogner. J'étais en sous-vêtement.

-Tu as repris conscience ? dis la voix d'Alice, en chuchotant

-Qu'es ce que je fous a poil, bordel ?

-... Tu te souviens pas ?

-NON !

-Calme toi !

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? gueulai je

* * *

POV : Alice

-T'as un sacrée descente ! criai le mec, pour couvrir la musique.

Je ris. Il me plaisait bien ce mec.

-Si c'est toi qui paie, c'est que le début ! Je tiens l'alcool mieux que personne !

Il rit a son tour.

-On peut pas dire la même chose de ta copine !

En effet, Bony était déjà à moitié couché sur le bar. Bon en même temps, elle avait bu beaucoup en peu de temps. 3 mojito, 4 ou 5 bières en moins de 2h. J'avais bu la moitié de ce qu'elle avait bu et j'étais même pas joyeuse ! Mais qu'est ce que je m'éclatais ! Ce petit me faisait trop rire.

IL était brun aux cheveux mi longs qui se battait en épis. C'était un miracle qu'il tienne sans gel. Un peu a la Billie Joe Amstrong (chanteur de green day, je fais ici référence au moment ou il avais les cheveux courts). Mais en plus classe. Son visage était plus souriant. Il avait de jolis yeux bleus... De drôle de jolis yeux...

-Arrête de me fixer, rigola J. Ça me stresse un peu !

-Désolé, souris je, tu veux une autre bière ?

-Avec plaisir ! C ma 7eme mais... J'aime trop ça !

-7eme ? Tu tiens pas trop mal l'alcool on dirais !

-Je me démerde ! Mais mon meilleur pote... C un ouf, ce mec !

-Ça te dis, on se fais un concours de bière ? proposais-je heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui avait l'air de très bien tenir l'alcool.

-Quand tu veux ! Ed ! 2 pression, y a un concours qui se prépare !

* * *

-Ahahahahah, tu me fais trop rire toi ! que je gueulai la main sur son épaule, en sortant de la boite.

Nan j'avais pas perdu d'aboord, ct moi qui avais gagnéééé ! Lui, il tenais ma copine dans ses bras et arrivai encore a marcher droit alors que je devais m'appuyer sur lui pour tenir debout, MAIS C MOI QUI AVAIS GAGNEEEEE !

-Tu as trop bu, Alice, calme toi, me soufflait il, en souriant légèrement.

-Nan, j'ai pas bu du tout, dis je en réajustant le bretelle de mon soutien gorge qui glissait.

-Rappelle moi combien de bière tu as bu, Lili ? me demanda il ironiquement en utilisant mon nouveau surnom.

-A peine 2 !

-Rajoute un 1 derrière, éclata il de rire, Tu en as bu 21 !

-Ouais mais je suis pas bourrée !

Et sur ce, je trébuchai sur quelque chose et m'étalai de tout mon long par terre. Fichu bout de bois ! J. pouffa.

-Allez, viens sur mon dos, je vais te porter jusque chez moi. Tu te reposera la-bas et repartira demain matin. Enfin aprèm, vu qu'il est 7h. De toute façon, ta copine peut aller nul part dans cet état. Et toi non plus.

-MMMMAAAAIIIIS EEEUUUH ! Je te dis chuis pas bourrééee !

Il sourit tranquillement :

-Tu trompes personne avec tes conneries. Allez, viens.

Il me pris sur son dos. Il était vraiment costaud. Je dis pas que je suis lourde. Ni Bony d'ailleurs. Mais courir avec 2 poids mort, c pas donner a tout le monde.  
On arriva assez rapidement chez lui. C'était le dawa absolu. Pire que dans la boite !

-Je peux te laisser trente secondes ? Me dis il, Je vais voir mon coloc.

-Ouiiiiiiiii t'iiiiinnquiiiiete !

-Et bois pas, tu dois pas être loin du coma éthylique.

-Ouiiiiiiiiii

Il me laissa a coté du bar, et se fraya un chemin dans la foule.

Et moi, évidemment :

-Barman, UN SHOT DE TEQUILA POUR LA JOLIE BRUNE !

* * *

POV : BONY

J'étais morte de rire. Moi qui la prenait pour une intelligence supérieure, elle s'était conduite comme un pauvre gamine de 14 ans.

-Mais ça m'indique toujours pas ce que je fous en soutif, réussis je a dire, entre deux éclats de rire qui ne réveillèrent pas notre hôte.

-Oui donc, on avais fais tout les deux un coma, même si il pensais que tu étais endormie. D'après ce qu'il ma dit, je t'aurais vomi dessus. Je pense que c vrai parce que quand je me suis "levé" je sentais l'alcool mélangé au sang, et on était toute les deux en soutif. Mais il ne t'as touché ni toi ni moi, je me suis réveillé avant qu'il aille se coucher, et je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux. Ça fait 14h qu'il dort.

Ça me rassura, mais j'étais toujours inquiète. Après tout, on ne le connaissais pas, ce mec, même si Alice avait l'air de très bien s'entendre avec. Et puis il n'était pas seul ici. Il avait un "coloc"...

Ce devait être lui qu'on devait entendre s'activer de l'autre coté de la porte de la chambre. Un bruit de balai je crois. Du verre cassé aussi. Des effluves de vomi et de joint remontait jusqu'à nous. On l'entendais bailler également de temps en temps, ainsi que le bruit d'une bière qu'on décapsule, un peu moins souvent, mais quand même présent.

-Bon, marre la. soupira t'il.

Il arrêta de passer le balai et monta des escaliers. Après avoir pris quelques choses a l'étage, il redescendit et mis un objet sous tension.

-One, two, One, two, dit il, sa voix amplifié par un micro.

Un ampli.

Son pied poussa violemment la porte. Elle alla battre sur le côté. Grande inspiration. Screamo.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP !

J. se leva d'un seul coup. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air hébété, avant de voir son coloc dans l'encadrement de la porte, caché par la pénombre.

-Tain, mec, lui dis l'endormi calmement, en lui balançant un oreiller, tu fais chier, je dormais bien moi...

-Je compte pas me taper tout le nettoyage tout seul, désolé. Et on a un truc a faire ce soir.

C'est seulement a ce moment la que le mec remarqua qu'on était la.

-Oh, désolé, je vous avez oublié. Je voulais pas vous déranger...

-T'inquiètes pas, on dormais plus depuis 1 bonne heure.

Je me contentai encore une fois de grogner. Tout comme l'autre, ce mec me mettait mal à l'aise, sans raison.

-Je vous prépare le petit déjeuner ? proposa til

-Mais il est 21h ! m'exclamai-je

-Oui, c'est une magnifique nuit qui commence, il y a pas un seul nuage. Le ciel est bien bleu comme il faut, on voit super bien la lune ! Le timing parfait pour prendre un bon petit déj !

* * *

Omelette au bacon, frites, saucisse, fromage... J'avais jamais mangé un petit déj aussi bon et aussi complet. Je ne suis censé avoir gout pour rien d'autre que du sang, mais bon dieu j'en aurai mangé toute la nuit !

Le coloc était super gentil. Jay (le nouveau nom de J.) l'appelai C.. Encore une initiale a la con. Il avait la même morphologie que Jay, et vue leur complicité et leur ressemblance, ils devaient être frères. Les seules choses qui permettaient réellement des les distinguer, étaient les cheveux et les yeux. J. avait les cheveux en pétard et des yeux bleus, tandis que C. avait une coupe à la Mitch Lucker (chanteur de Suicide Silence) et des yeux verts.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dans le coin ? demanda Alice.

-Non, ça fait 1 semaine qu'on est la. On est au bahut de Forks. En terminale. répondit C.

-Ah bon ? On y est aussi et on vous y a pas vu ! m'exclamais je surprise.

Les deux mecs se sourirent, et dirent presque en même temps.

-On a dis que ça faisait une semaine qu'on était là... Pas une semaine qu'on allait en cours !

-Nan, continua Jay, cette semaine c'était notre pendaison de crémaillère, c'est pour ça que c'était le dawa.

-Et qu'on est pas aller en cours. J. était sorti hier soir pour se changer un peu les idées après une semaine de fête non stop. Et la, ce soir, on a un concert, et après demain, je crois qu'on va dormir non stop. Ça fais une semaine qu'on dors pas.

-A un concert ? demanda Alice

-Ça vous intéresse ? demanda C., On a des places en rab.

-Ouais ! cria Alice.

-Nan... grognai-je tout bas.

Je me reçu un coup de pied d'Alice dans le genou qui ne me fit aucunement mal. J'étais vraiment pas à l'aise avec ces mecs. Quelque chose en moi me disait qu'ils allaient changer ma vie, et pas forcement dans le bon sens du terme... Je n'arrivais pas a trouver ce qu'il clochait, et, quelque part, j'avais l'impression de ne pas vouloir le savoir. Je dis a Alice, encore plus pour que seule elle entende :

-C bien parce que c toi., puis d'une voix plus audible : C quoi le groupe ?

-C un petit groupe français d'origine. Ils sont pas super connu mais ils font du bon son. Enfin vous verrez bien ce soir, répondis C., Vous re voulez de l'omelette ?

* * *

Le bar était un peu crade. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Une salle toute ronde, où on pouvait presque voir les cafards et les rats. Un bar miteux, avec des pochtrons dans le même état. Un mec ivre mort dans un coin. Je murmurai a l'oreille d'Alice :

-Dans quoi tu nous as embarqué...

-Vous voulez quelque chose a boire ? demanda J.

-Coca, je crois que je vais arrêter l'alcool un moment, minauda Alice en regardant J.

-La même. dis je.

-Une chope, comme d'hab, dis C.

-Hé Jack ! Héla J., 3 coca et une chope !

-Ça roule, Lupo ! Lança le barman

-Lupo ? demanda Alice, C ton vrai nom ?

-Non c un surnom qu'on me donne, sourit il. ILl signifie "loup".

-Et pourquoi tu t'appelle comme ça ?

-Eh bien...

C a ce moment que la lumière s'éteignit, montrant que le concert allait commencer. Alice, qui allait pour prendre le bras de J., remarqua qu'il n'était plus là.

-Tu sais où est J. ? me demanda t'elle

-C. aussi a disparu ! fis je remarquer, un peu affolée, de leur disparition soudaine.

Des voix surgirent de l'obscurité, d'un seul coup d'une puissance énorme

-On me nomme Kentin "Hammer on"

-Moi, c Dan "Metalic!

-Jerem "lupo"

-Et Clyde dis " THE BEAST"

-Nous sommes SHITY PROJECT !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde !

ME voici avec un chapitre, très court... Trop court. LA vérité, c'est ce que j'ai perdu la foi d'écrire pendant un moment... Et en faite elle est toujours pas revenue.

Donc, ce chapitre risque très fort d'être le dernier, malheureusement. Ça dépendra entièrement du succès de ce début de fic qui par le biais, et remis en première page.

Pour finir, si vous voulez que cette fic continue, je vous conseillerais fortement de laisser des reviews... Et évidemment, si vous n'en avez rien a faire n'en laissez pas ^^

En espérant que le début au moins vous aura plu, bien vôtre

M.

* * *

POV : Bony

-Alors vous avez aimé ? Nous avaient ils demandés.

Fallait que je joue la comédie. Hors de question qu'ils me reconnaissent. Ne pas se faire découvrir. S'éloigner. Les oublier. Oublier le passé qui reviens d'une façon inattendue et douloureuse. J'avais voulu qu'ils reviennent. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je voulais juste effacer ce passé la également.

-C'était excellant ! Cria Alice

-Ça allait, dis je, jouant l'enthousiasme feint.

-Allez, c'est ma tournée ! Cria Clyde, Une chope pour tout le monde Jack ! Tu la retiendras sur notre salaire de ce soir !

-6 chopes sur le compte de Beast ! C parti !

Oh non, pas de bières... Je ne me contrôle plus quand je bois. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne m'aient pas reconnus. Si je buvais, j'allais vendre la mèche toute seule. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent me reconnaître. Fallait que je me casse.

-Seulement 5, Jack, s'il te plaît ! Lançai je au barman

-Tu bois pas ? Demanda Dan

-Non, j'ai assez bu hier, déclarai-je. Puis je dis a Alice, « Je suis un peu fatigué, je vais rentrer me coucher. »

-Mais tu viens seulement de te lever ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu es fatiguée !

Grrrr... Quels sont ces vers... Mémorables... AH OUI, « Ah si tu pouvais fermer ta gueule ». Merci.

-C dommage que tu parte, fis Kentin d'une voix qui disait bien qu'il avait percer mon petit jeu, J'ai réussi a trouver de la weed d'Afghanistan... De la pure, non coupé. Que du bio (il me renifla). Mais a ce que j'en crois, tu connais le bio, non ?

Il m'avait quelque peu pris au piège. Mais pour croire que j'allais céder si facilement, il fallait être fou...

Où est ce que je suis encore ? Quand est ce qu'on est ? … Faut vraiment que j'arrête ces conneries... Ma tête pesait une tonne. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal. Et je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'avais fais. Ça craint... Jespere que je me suis retenue quand même...

Après quelques efforts, je parvins a redresser ma tête. J'étais dans la chambre de Jeremie. Seule. J'entendais du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Des chuchotis, trop indistincts pour que je les comprennes. C'est dire si j'étais grave. Sur un petit meuble, était posé un cachet blanc, qui ressemblait étrangement à un doliprane. J'espère en tout cas que c'en était un... Parce que je l'ais avaler sans réfléchir. Rassemblant mon courage, je me levais, en serrant la couette contre moi. Je poussais la porte

-Aliiiiice, grognai-je...

Clyde et Alice était ensemble dans la cuisine, en train de siroter un jus de couleur rouge. Du vin. Le métalleux fixait mon amie d'un regard étrange. Alice, qui semblait gêner, se montra ravie que j'arrive :

-Salut toi ! Pas trop dur le réveil ?

-Gne obeu deuh repleu ? Ais je articuler, en voulant dire « Je suis obligé de répondre ? »

-Je crois que c'est assez éloquent comme réponse, dis Clyde d'une voix de déterré.

C'était il passé quelque chose quand je n'étais pas là ? Même avant que je devienne vampire, je n'avais jamais vu mon ex meilleur ami dans cet état là. Alice ne semblait pas sen préoccuper et pourtant, une lumière inquiète brillait dans ses yeux...

-Ça va Bony ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Me demanda mon amie.

J'acquiesçai. J'avais besoin que Jasper me file un coup de main pour redevenir normal. C'était toujours lui qui me faisait décuver, grâce à son pouvoir. Je ne l'explique pas.

-On va vous raccompagner, avec Jerem. Avança Clyde. Attendez juste deux minutes, le temps que je le reveille.

-Non, c'est bon, ça sera pas la peine.

-Si si j'insiste.

Alice finit par céder. Elle eut tort. C'est ça qui nous as tous mis dans la merde...


End file.
